


We Should Fight More Often

by camdin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camdin/pseuds/camdin
Summary: After Cheryl tells Toni to leave school because she wore red (lmao), Toni shows up at Thistlehouse to confront her. They fight and fuck, shameless smut.





	We Should Fight More Often

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have never written fiction in my life but for some reason I decided to dive in head first and write this smutty one shot. I apologize if it’s bad, but please let me know what you think. Sorry it’s pretty short.

"What the hell was that, Cheryl?!” Toni shouted angrily as she burst though the door of what used to be their bedroom. 

"Toni? I kicked you out of school. What makes you think you have the right to be in my house? Get out." Cheryl glared at her with her arms folded across her chest, shocked that Toni would show her face at Thistlehouse so soon after their break up. 

"No. I'm not gonna let you walk all over me, Cheryl. You may think you're the HBIC but I'm not letting you treat me like this. I don't fucking deserve it," Toni said, stepping forward towards Cheryl. 

Cheryl chuckled, walking closer to Toni. "Oh, Toni that's where you're wrong. I AM the HBIC, and being the HBIC means I can do whatever I want. Besides, you're the one who started all this."

Toni looked her up and down. She couldn't deny the fact that Cheryl in HBIC mode was fucking hot. As angry as she was, she would love to devour her right then and there. She walked closer to Cheryl, until their faces were inches apart. "And what is it that you want Cheryl?" Toni asked through clenched teeth. Cheryl paused for a moment and looked down, unsure of how to respond before shoving Toni away from her. "I want you to get the fuck out."

Toni knew Cheryl better than Cheryl even knew herself. Toni searched her eyes, only finding lust. She was lying. She didn't want Toni to leave, quite the opposite in fact. Toni grabbed Cheryl's hips harshly and pushed her back up against the vanity in the corner of the room while attaching her lips to Cheryl's for a rough kiss that neither of them wanted to end. Cheryl’s hands immediately found their way to Toni’s head, running her fingers through her hair.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Cheryl? Say it again and I'll go."

Cheryl only kissed her again, grabbing Toni's shirt and pulling her impossibly closer. Toni pulled back, her hands on Cheryl's thighs, inching up underneath her skirt. "I need to hear you say it. Tell me what you want."

Cheryl knew she had lost this battle. She knew it as soon as Toni walked in the room. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t resist her. Toni grabbed her porcelain thigh and lifted it up around her waist while pressing further into Cheryl's center, making her whimper in both pleasure and defeat. 

"I want you to fuck me," Cheryl said desperately, wrapping her arms around Toni's neck. That was all Toni needed to hear. She swiftly moved her arm across the vanity knocking all of Cheryl's makeup onto the floor and lifted Cheryl onto it. Cheryl immediately wrapped her legs around Toni's slim waist as Toni began kissing and sucking on her neck. 

"You want me to make you cum? Is that want you want?" Toni's voice was just above a whisper in her ear as she reached underneath Cheryl's skirt to rub her clit slowly over her underwear. Cheryl responded with a moan, her breathing picking up speed as she dug her nails into Toni's back. Toni could already feel how wet Cheryl was through the thin layer of cotton. Deciding to waste no time, she quickly pulled Cheryl's underwear down her thighs and ran a finger up and down her slit, stopping at her entrance to tease Cheryl a bit more.

“You are so hot right now," Toni smirked. 

Cheryl whimpered at her words, desperate for Toni to fuck her senseless. 

"Just.. fuck me already" And with that Toni slid a finger into Cheryl's entrance slowly, pushing deep inside her and pulling back out just as slowly. Toni repeated this a few times as Cheryl moaned softly into her ear, rocking her hips in an effort to get Toni deeper inside her.

"Harder," Cheryl whimpered. Toni added a second finger and picked up the pace. Soon she was pumping her fingers in and out of Cheryl's soaked center as hard and fast as she could as Cheryl began falling apart completely. She held onto Toni as if her life depended on it while moaning and whimpering in her ear, her orgasm rapidly approaching. 

"Fuck, Toni.. I'm close." Toni could feel Cheryl tightening around her fingers, and within seconds her moans turned into a scream of Toni's name as she came harder than she ever had before. Toni kissed her hard as she slowed her fingers and eventually pulled them out gently. 

"Still mad at me?" Toni asked with a slight smirk on her face. Cheryl was still sitting on the vanity with Toni standing between her legs. She looked up at her with a dazed look on her face, still on a high from the orgasm she just had. 

"No, but maybe we should fight more often," she said with a sly smile. Toni chuckled and kissed her forehead gently before grabbing her hand and helping her down off the vanity. 

"Yeah but we should probably talk too," Toni said. "I don't want to fight anymore." 

Cheryl slipped her underwear back on as she glanced at her makeup all over the floor. 

"Oh we'll talk after you clean up the mess you made," Cheryl giggled. Toni couldn't stop her laughter either as she began picking up the makeup. 

Maybe they would be okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> YEET


End file.
